Wedding Chaos
by FuuMegami
Summary: Fuu and Ferio plan their wedding, with the help of all their good friends! The LAST chapter is up
1. Pan Cakes and Orders

Wedding Chaos 

Chapter One: Pan Cakes and Orders   
  


Fuu lay peacefully dreaming of Ferio. A G rated dream mind you! 

"Ferio," Fuu mumbled. 

"No! Nova!" Nova yelled. 

Fuu didn't respond. 

Nova's eyes darted around the room until they fell upon a pitcher of water. She dumped it on Fuu's face. 

Fuu shot up with a scream. Ferio ran into the room with his sword drawn. 

His eyes grew wide when he saw Nova and her devilish grin. 

"Whatever it is you are thinking, please stop." Fuu said. 

"I woke her up!" Nova cried. 

Ferio nodded. "I can see that." 

"We get to eat pancakes! And they're made by Umi!" Nova said as stars appeared in her eyes. "I love pancakes!" 

Fuu was still dripping wet. 

"Oh! Here!" Ferio said as he grabbed a towel and handed it to Fuu. 

Nova then disappeared and then reappeared in the dinning hall. 

"Where's Fuu?" Umi asked Nova. 

"She's in her room with Ferio." Nova replied as she picked up a fork and grinned at Clef. 

"Alone?!" Caldina practically screamed. 

Nova nodded. "All alone with nothing but a bed and a towel." Nova said. 

Everyone's eyes grew wide. 

"I guess i should go break it up huh?" Clef said as he picked up his staff. "We shouldn't have to wait for them but Umi says no one can eat until we're all here."   
  


@-`-,-@-`-,-@-`-,-@-`-,-@-`-,-@-`-,-@-`-,-@-`-,-@-`-,-@-`-,-@-`-,-@-`-,-@-`-,-@-`-,-@-`-,- 

Fuu dried herself off and then handed the towel to Ferio. 

"Thank you." She said. 

Her have her his famous grin. 

Nova then reappeared under Fuu's bed. There under the bed she met a dusty fluff bunny. She swallowed it whole. 

"Tastes like chicken." She whispered. 

She then popped out from under the bed and yelled, "Surprise!" 

Fuu jumped up and knocked Ferio over onto the floor, and herself. Nova then returned to the dinner hall to wait for them to come down stairs. 

Fuu and Ferio were struggling to get up, while laughing, just as Clef came in. 

"Ok kiddies, not before everyone's about to eat." Clef said. 

Ferio laughed again and rolled his eyes.   
  


@-`-,-@-`-,-@-`-,-@-`-,-@-`-,-@-`-,-@-`-,-@-`-,-@-`-,-@-`-,-@-`-,-@-`-,-@-`-,-@-`-,-@-`-,-   
  


Soon everyone was in the dinning hall eating their pancakes. Nova was on her seventh plate..... 

"Deese ban bakes arr goooooooood," Nova said with her mouth full. As she spoke crumbs flew out of her mouth and onto Hikaru's dress. 

Clef held a piece of paper in his hands. He cleared his throat and then spoke. 

"Ferio, your job is to take Fuu out to get a new dress for the rehearsal dinner tonight. Umi and Ascot you need to make the wedding cake. Caldina, Presea, and Lafarga, you'll do the decorating. Hikaru and Nova, you'll do the seating arrangements for the rehearsal dinner and for the reception party. And Lantis, you'll do my dry cleaning." Clef said as he went down his list. 

"And what will you be doing Clef?" Presea asked. 

"I'll be getting my nails done and my horn polished." Clef replied. 

Ferio rolled his eyes. 

Nova finished her pancakes and grinned at Clef. 

"Ahh! Now um everyone off to work!" Clef yelled. 

Nova threw her fork at him..... But it missed. 

Soon everyone was off to work. 


	2. Dress: Trial and Error

Chapter Two 

Dress: Trial and Error 

Fuu and Ferio walked down the streets of the town looking in the windows of the stores. 

"So, what are you looking for exactly?" Ferio asked. 

Fuu shrugged. "I really don't know." 

Ferio smiled. "Well I know whatever you chose will look great on you." 

She blushed. 

"Heh. We're getting married soon and you still blush when I complement you?" Ferio laughed. 

Fuu looked down at the ground. "I do not know Ferio. It still hits me as if it were the first time." 

The people walking down the streets smiled at the couple. Ferio took Fuu's hand as he led her into a store. 

"It's full of rather expensive dresses....." Fuu said. 

"But you're worth it." He said with a grin. 

Fuu smiled. "You're so sweet." 

Ferio then kissed her right there in the store, taking her by surprise. The kiss lasted only a few seconds. And when Fuu opened her eyes, Nova was standing behind Ferio holding up a red dress. 

"I like this one!" Nova cried. 

Fuu and Ferio sweat dropped. 

"I like red........... It's so bloody!" Nova said as she twirled around with the dress in hand. 

Fuu nodded. "Blood is red that is certain. At least it appears that way once it has been exposed to air and---" 

"And I love blood!" Nova finished. 

"Could you find any other color?" Ferio suggested. 

Nova blinked. Then she walked over to the rack and found a small black leather dress. She grabbed Fuu by the arm and pulled her into a dressing room. She held the dress up. 

"Ta-da!" Nova said as she trust the dress into Fuu's face. 

Fuu sweat dropped. 

"PUT IT ON!" Nova cried. 

Nova then left Fuu alone to try on the dress. She came out and Ferio made a face. 

"You said I'd be pretty in anything." Fuu mumbled. 

Ferio sweat dropped. "Umm yeah the leather compliments your................ Feet. Yeah that's it." 

Fuu laughed. 

"It's a no then huh?" Nova said as she grabbed a long and fluffy neon pink dress. 

Hearts appeared in Nova's eyes. "This dress is CUTE!" 

Fuu went in and tried the dress on. She came out and her face was glowing pink from the reflection of the dress. Nova was standing just behind Fuu. 

"Do a little twirl for us." Nova ordered. 

Fuu started to twirl, and heard the sound of the back of the dress ripping off. 

"Oh no!" Fuu yelped. 

Nova had been standing on the back of the dress. The entire back of the dress ripped off. Fuu's face was now red instead of pink. Fuu hurried back into the dressing room. 

Ferio looked around to find a nice long sleek dress. This dress was dark green though, almost black. It was a spaghetti strap dress. 

He handed the dress to Nova. "Give her this one. She would freak if I handed it to her." 

Nova nodded. She popped into the dressing room with the dress. "Ferio wants you to try this one on." 

Fuu tried the dress on and came out to show Nova and Ferio. 

"I liked the pink one........" Nova said as she tilted her head. 

Ferio's jaw. "Aww yeah....." 

Fuu blushed again. 

"We'll take that one." Ferio said with a grin. 


	3. Nova the Wonder Helper!

Chapter Three  
  
Nova the Wonder Helper  
  
Hikaru looked at the guest list again and gave Nova two thumbs up.  
  
"Let's get to work!" Hikaru said.  
  
"I'll help!" Nova cried.  
  
Hikaru sweat dropped. "That was the idea."  
  
Nova grabbed one of the chairs and slid it across the marble floor.  
  
"Oooo that's cool!" Nova cried.  
  
"Ok, well take these place setting tags. Put one in front of each place setting." Hikaru instructed.  
  
Nova nodded.   
  
"And remember to fallow the list, I'll take this side of the table and you take that side." Hikaru said.  
  
Nova took her papers. "I sit at the head of the table. Heh heh. And Umi sits next to Ascot." Nova said, ignoring the place settings already drawn out by Hikaru.   
  
"Clef? No Clef at this dinner party. Mawhahah!" Nova cried.  
  
Hikaru looked up, "what?"  
  
"Shoosh! I'm working." Nova replied.  
  
Hikaru blinked. "Ok...."  
  
Nova ripped up Clef's place setting tag. "Bleh."  
  
"What are you doing?" Hikaru questioned.  
  
"NOTHING!" Nova yelled blowing all the tags off the table.  
  
Hikaru sighed.  
  
Nova managed to switch the tags around so that she was in the middle of Hikaru and Lantis.  
  
"And Primera....... She's with Clef!" Nova said with an evil grin.  
  
She ripped the paper up.  
  
"Are you rearranging things?" Hikaru asked as she looked at the table.   
  
Nova shrugged.  
  
Hikaru sighed and put the tags back where they go.  
  
"I'm gonna go get some more chairs, you stay here." Hikaru said.  
  
Nova nodded.  
  
"And DON'T touch ANYTHING" Hikaru stressed.  
  
A halo appeared over Nova's head and her eyes got all starry. "I'll be good Hikaru!"  
  
Hikaru smiled and then left.  
  
Devil horns appeared on Nova's head as her eyes narrowed.   
  
Nova switched everything back and then sat on the edge of the table and whistled. Hikaru came back to Nova again wearing a halo.  
  
Hikaru looked around. "Umm, there are some tags missing."  
  
Nova shook her head. "No, none missing!"  
  
Hikaru sweat dropped.  
  
"Where's Clef's place?"  
  
"Well you see last night in his sleep Clef got up. And he ate everything in the refrigerator." Nova said.  
  
"Ummm....."  
  
"And then got really sick. Cause last night in her sleep Umi had gone down there and opened the fridge. But cause she's on a diet she didn't eat anything. She just smelled everything." Nova continued.  
  
Hikaru sweat dropped.  
  
"And she left the door open!" Nova cried. "And that's when Clef got up. And he ate all the food. But because the door had been open, everything was SPOILED!" Nova yelled.  
  
"What does this have to do with Clef's place setting?" Hikaru asked.  
  
"I'm getting to that! So he's really sick now. And he doesn't think he'll be about to come." Nova finished.  
  
"But we all saw him at breakfast. And he was fine." Hikaru pointed out.  
  
"No. That was.... Clef's twin.... BOB! Yeah.... Bob." Nova said.  
  
"Well, then do we need a place for Bob?"  
  
Nova shook her head. "Bob won't be staying long."  
  
Hikaru nodded.  
  
"I'm gonna go get a snack!" Nova said before disappearing.  
  
Hikaru then left to go see if Lantis needed help with Clef's dry cleaning.... Not realizing that Nova had beat her to it!   
  
*Hey, this chapter is dedicated to my best Nova fan NovaForever!!! And to my best Hikaru fan, Hikaru Shidou heh heh hope yeh two like the chapter!* 


	4. Pink Robes

Chapter Four 

Pink Robes 

Lantis stood in front of a washing machine reading the instructions on Clef's robes. The didn't say dry clean only. They said Machine wash light colors warm water.'  
  
Lantis sweat dropped.  
  
Nova appeared beside him.  
  
"Ooo I love washy clothing!" Nova cooed. "I mean, I love washing clothing." Nova corrected herself.  
  
"Cool," Lantis replied.  
  
Nova grabbed the entire laundry basked and tried to stuff it into the washing machine.  
  
"We need a bigger washing machine!" Nova cried as she jumped up and down on top of the basket.  
  
"Uhhh.... You don't put the basket in," Lantis said as he sweat dropped.  
  
Nova blinked. "Oh."   
  
Lantis started sorting the lawndry making piles of colors and then white robes. While he made piles Nova put all the piles in the wash.  
  
Nova then opened the laundry detergent and poured the entire content into the washing machine. She hit all the buttons on the machine and it started making noises.  
  
"Ahh!" Nova cried. "IT'S ALIVE!" Nova screamed as she ran around the room.  
  
"You turned it on." Lantis said.   
  
He then looked around. "Where are all my piales?" Lantis asked.  
  
She pointed at the washing machine. "In there! In there! Aren't you just so proud of me Lanty-poo?!"  
  
Lantis gulped. "Even Clef's...." He trailed off.  
  
"RED UNDERWEAR!" Nova yelled.  
  
Lantis sweat dropped and nodded.  
  
"Yup, I put it ALL in!" Nova said as she smiled brightly.  
  
Hikaru walked into the room.  
  
"What are you doing here?" Hikaru asked Nova.  
  
"Washing the clothes! Lantis made the piales, all separated into colors! And I put them all into the washing machine and then--"  
  
Huge soap bubbles started filling the room.  
  
"YAY!" Nova cried as she dove in.  
  
"Um, do much detergent?" Hikaru said.  
  
Lantis shrugged. "I've never seen Nova wash clothing before."  
  
Nova was playing in the bubbles, the entire room started filling up with them.  
  
"Umm Nova, can you get all these bubbles outta here?" Hikaru asked.  
  
Nova nodded and began shoving the bubbles out the window of the castle. The bubbles all went down onto Clef's head, just as he was coming back from getting his horn shined.  
  
"Uh-oh, baka-Clef is gonna be mad!" Nova said.  
  
Lantis nodded.  
  
Clef stomped into the room. "What is going on?!"   
  
"Well, you see there were to many bubbles from your dry cleaning. Only it wasn't dry cleaning it was just was laundry. So we had to put it in the washing machine. And we separated it all--" Hikaru put a hand over Nova's mouth.  
  
"In short, your clothes will be done soon!" Hikaru said with a smile.  
  
"Good cause I have to go see how everyone else is doing." Clef said.  
  
He then left the three of them to take the now clean clothing out of the wash.  
  
"Pink robes! How cute!" Nova cried.  
  
Both Lantis and Hikaru sweat dropped. But before they could say anything, Nova was gone mumbling something about cake........  


This is dedicated to my friends NovaForever!!! and Hikaru Shidou


	5. Fingers and Cakes

Chapter Five   
  


Fingers and Cakes   
  


"Frosting the cake should be pretty easy." Umi said. 

Ascot nodded. 

"So I won't need your help." Umi sniffed as she took out the frosting. 

"Oh." Ascot mumbled as he kicked at nothing on the floor. 

He actually felt like crying. He felt so hurt hearing that. 

Just then Nova popped in. 

"Hidy-ho neighbors!" Nova said as she plopped down on the counter. 

Umi glared at Nova. 

"What do you want?" Umi snapped. 

"SUGAR!" Nova replied instantly. 

Umi and Ascot sweat dropped. 

Umi then went on to spreading the white frosting on to the cake. Nova looked on and drooled. 

Drip. 

Drop. 

Drip. 

Drop. 

Drip. 

Drop. 

Drip- 

"Ahhh quit drooling already!" Umi yelled. 

Nova blinked. "I can't help it!" Nova cried. 

Umi grumbled as she put some frosting into a tube. One of those kinds you use for frosting a cake. 

Nova looked around to see what she could do to help. she spotted the food coloring. Red blue and yellow. She dipped her finger in the red dye. 

Her eyes began to gleam. "ooo red...." She whispered. 

She coated both her hands in the very dark dye, which was almost black. 

"Ahhh I'm covered in blood!" Nova cried as she put her hands in Umi's face. 

Umi screamed and fell back on her butt. 

"Ha-Ha!" Nova said as she rubbed her hands on Umi's arm. "It's just food coloring!" 

Umi looked less than pleased. "What the dingbats do you think you're doing Nova?!" Umi cried. 

Nova shrugged. "Fuu doesn't like red anyway." 

Umi's head got really big and she yelled. "GET OUT!" 

Nova's eyes filled with tears and her bottom lip trembled. 

"I'm sorry," Umi said with a sigh. 

Nova cheered up instantly. Umi then sighed. She put some green food coloring into the tube she had and then began to make little green flowers using the nozzle on the end of the tube. 

Nova poked her finger in the side of the cake when Umi wasn't looking. A finger sized hole appeared. Nova poked another hole. 

"OoO! This is fun!" Nova cried as she poked yet another hole. 

"What is?" Umi asked slowly. 

"Umm.... Watching you make dinky stupid flowers." Nova replied. 

Umi rolled her eyes. 

Nova poked one more hole. But by then she was bored. 

"Can I help?" She asked. 

Umi shook her head. "I don't need help." 

Umi then turned around to get out another container of frosting. Nova took this time to lick the top of the cake. Looking at the cake it was obvious that someone had licked it. Umi turned around and freaked. 

"DID YOU JUST LICK THE CAKE?!" Umi shrieked. 

Nova shook her head. "Nope. It was Ascot!" 

Ascot sweat dropped. "No it wasn't!" 

Umi pulled out her mallet. "Both of you are gonna get smashed!" 

Umi chased after Nova and Ascot. Just as they neared the door way Umi was gaining on Nova. She swung the mallet, just as Clef walked into the room. She hit him right in the head. 

Little Mokona's swirled around his head. 

"Uh-oh." Umi said as she sweat dropped. 

Nova sat down all out of energy. She sat right in the cake.   
  


Dedicated to NovaForever!!! and Hikaru Shidou, and happy birthday to Hikaru Shidou too!!! 


	6. Chinese & 2 Novas

Chapter Six   
  


Chinese & 2 Novas   
  


Ferio had decided to take Fuu out to lunch at a Chinese restaurant. 

"This is very kind of you." Fuu said. "But really you do not need to go to the trouble." 

Ferio laughed. "He-llo! We're about to get married. I can spoil you all I want." Ferio said with a wink. 

Fuu smiled. 

The two of them went in and sat down. 

"This place is beautiful," Fuu said as she looked around. 

Though she couldn't read the Chinese symbols she still thought they were beautifully done. She took note in the great detail of the decorating of the room. 

"It's nothing compared to your beauty." Ferio whispered in her ear. 

She blushed. 

"I was thinking about ordering the house special, what do you want Fuu-chan?" 

"I will have the same," Fuu replied. 

A waitress soon came over and took their orders. She then left the two of them and got their orders.   
  
  
  


~*~*~   
  


Nova sat with the group eating peanut butter and jelly sandwiches. 

"Dease are good." Nova said through the mouth full she had. 

Clef smiled. "I made them myself." 

Nova made a face. "You made them?" 

Clef nodded. 

Nova spit the rest of her sandwich out on the floor and stomped on it. "Worst sandwich I've ever had." 

Clef rolled his eyes. 

"I love them," Presea and Umi said at the same time. 

"Us too!" Replied Clef's fan club. 

"I love them the most," replied the leader of the club. 

Her name was also Umi, so everyone calls her Umi-chan. 

"I suddenly have a craving for Chinese." Nova said. 

Then she popped off leaving the rest of them to finish their sandwiches.   
  


~*~*~   
  


Fuu and Ferio had just finished their meal. 

"And now for the fortune cookies." Ferio said. 

Fuu laughed. "You do not honestly believe in anything that those say do you?" 

Ferio shrugged. 

Nova took a seat just out of Fuu and Ferio's site. She hadn't noticed them yet. 

Nova ordered her meal and then looked around. She was rather bored. Everyone was on lunch break back at the castle, so there was no one to play with. 

"Excuse me, are you Nova?" Asked a girl. 

"Yes," Nova replied. 

"My name is NovaII, I'm the president of the Nova Forever fan club. I was wondering if I could get your autograph." 

Nova's eyes got really wide. "OOOO! I have a fan club?! YAY! Course let me give you my autograph." 

NovaII also had pink hair, and looked a lot like the first Nova. 

Nova then spotted Fuu and Ferio. "OoOoO I'll be right back." 

Nova grabbed her plate and headed over to Fuu and Ferio's table. 

"Now that we're done eating... I was thinking.... Maybe we can go to the castle. Spend sometime, alone... And we could-" Ferio was cut off. 

Nova sat down, "Mind if I join you?" 

Fuu and Ferio sweat dropped. 

"Course you don't!" 

NovaII slide in next to Nova. "Mind if I join you too?" 

Fuu and Ferio looked from one Nova to the other. The second one even had plastic elf ears. It was almost impossible to tell the two apart. 

"What's going on?" Ferio mumbled. 

"It appears there are two Nova's." Fuu said. 

NovaII nodded. "I'm the founder and president of the Nova Forever Fan Club!" 

Fuu and Ferio sweat dropped. 

"C'mon NovaII! Let's get back to the castle and finish the wedding preparations!" Nova said. 

NovaII nodded. They then left Fuu and Ferio alone. 

"This is going to be one interesting wedding." Ferio mumbled. 

"Do not say that!" Fuu yelped.   
  


The president of the Clef fan club is a real person, who usually goes by the nick name Umi-chan and NovaII is actually a real person, going by the pen name NovaForever!!! 


	7. Care To Photo Copy?

Chapter Seven 

Care To Photo Copy?   
  


Presea, Caldina, and Lafarga were finishing up the decorating. 

Nova walked in carrying a stack of papers. NovaII fallowed.

"An' what do ya have there little missy?" Calidan said to Nova. 

"Paper." NovaII replied. 

"We know that." Presea said sweetly. 

"It's paper with things photo copied onto it!" Nova said as her eyes got a glint in them. 

"Uh-oh." Lafarga said as he shrank back into a corner. 

"I photo copied my hand. And my foot... And my face! And then I photo copied a picture of Fuu in a bathing suit that fell off." 

"What?!" Caldina yelped. 

"Oh. Never mind. It's not Fuu. It's Presea." Presea looked alarmed. "Where did you get a photo like that?" 

"I drew it!" Nova replied. 

Presea fell over. 

It was a stick figure. 

"It does look kinda like ya miss Presea," Caldina said with a nod. 

"And Clef in his under wear." 

Everyone sweat dropped. 

"I took it with Clef's camera too!" Nova said gleefully. 

"How 'bout I go make us some snacks?" Caldina suggested. 

"I'll help." Lafarga replied. 

Presea went back to hanging up paper cranes that Hikaru had made. The hung from threads and down from the ceiling. 

"Pretty," Nova cooed. 

Presea nodded. She looked at the spool of thread and noticed they were all out. 

"I'll go get some more thread you wait here." Presea said. 

Both Novas nodded as a halo appeared over their pink hair. 

Presea left Nova & NovaII alone and went off in search of the thread. 

Nova ripped one of the paper cranes down and NovaII replaced it with the picture of Clef in his red hearts underwear. 

"Heh heh," they both laughed evilly. 

Caldina returned and finished hanging up the paper cranes. While she had been busy hanging cranes, Nova and NovaII had been pasting their photo copy pictures to the walls. 

Presea sweat dropped. "Umm." 

"THEY'RE GLUED ON!" Nova yelled. 

Presea looked around in horror. No one wanted to stare at pictures of Nova's and NovaII's hands and feet. Let alone stick figure drawings. 

"AND none of the people in the pictures are dead or bleeding!" Nova said sounding proud of herself. 

Presea nodded. "You're very right. None of them are dead nor bleeding... But I don't think Fuu will be happy." 

Tears filled Nova's eyes. And NovaII copied.

"Um... It's the thought that counts." Presea said as she bit down on her lip. 

Nova nodded and so did NovaII

"Wanna photo copy your face to hand on the walls?" Nova asked. 

Presea sweat dropped again. 


	8. Ham

Chapter Eight 

"Ham"   
  


"The rehearsal dinner," Fuu whispered as she checked her hair in the mirror. 

Ferio placed a hand on her shoulder. 

"Hey, you dress isn't zippered in the back." Ferio pointed out. 

"Yes, I know. I was going to ask miss Hikaru but she was busy chasing miss Nova. And then miss Umi and sir Mokona were running down the hall also." Fuu said with a sigh. 

"Allow me ma'am," Ferio said with a smile. 

Just then Nova came in. "AHHH!" She screamed. "I don't need to see this!" 

Fuu blushed. 

Ferio turned red. "No, you see I was zippering her dress UP." 

Nova made a face. "So you WERE..." 

"No miss Nova. We were not...." Fuu said as she shakily reached for her bracelet. 

"That's what they all say..." Nova said as her eyes flashed. "See ya at the dinner table! We be having HAM!" 

And with that Nova took off down the hall along with Nova2. The could hear her chanting 'ham' all the way down the hall.   
  


___________________________________________________________________________   
  


Nova sat down at the really large table. Hikaru stood there with a worried look on her face. 

"What's ah matter Hikaru-pie?" Nova asked sweetly. 

"Someone rearranged the seating arrangement." Hikaru replied. 

Nova looked even more shocked then when she saw Fuu and Ferio. 

"Who could have done that?!" Nova cried. 

"I don't know..." Hikaru trailed off as she eyed Nova slightly. 

"I didn't do it!" Nova cried. "But don't take my finger prints..." 

"What?" Hikaru said. 

"Nothing." 

Everyone started coming in and taking a seat just after Hikaru worked to put the place settings back in order. 

"She ruined it all...." Nova sniffed. 

Clef walked in wearing a rob, which was a lovely shade of pale pink. 

"Ahhh-Haaahaa!" Nova said as she fell off her seat. 

Nova2 was already on the floor rolling with laughter. 

Everyone else in the room sweat dropped, except for Clef who was glaring at Lantis. 

Primera flew into the room and looked around. "Where's my seat?" 

Nova shrugged. "Maybe you weren't invited flying rat." 

Primera pointed a finger at Nova but then blinked realizing there were two of them. 

"Oooooh noooo! She's multiplying!" Primera cried before she fainted. 

Nova2 picked Primera up off the seat she had landed on and threw her under the table. 

"Hee-hee," Nova giggled as she gave Nova2 two thumbs up. 

Everyone finally sat down at the table. 

"So Ferio my man, how does it feel to be on your last night free?" Lantis asked. 

Ferio shrugged. "No different from any other day." 

"Now tomorrow is the big day," Hikaru said. "I bet Fuu's gonna be so nervous! she'll probably throw up and-" 

Umi clamped a hand over Hikaru's mouth. 

"Will she bleed?" Asked Nova2. 

Nova nodded, "Yeah, will she?!" 

Fuu started to get nervous even talking about it... 

"HAM!" Nova screamed. 

The ham was put down on the table while Nova drooled like a rabid animal... 

"Ham, ham, ham, ham," the two Nova's chanted. 

Fuu closed her eyes and giggled slightly. Both Nova's knew how to lighten up the mood. 

"You know Clefie-poo, you look so hot in that pink robe." Said the leader of the Clef fan club, Umi-chan. 

The other Umi glared at Umi-chan. She should know by now that Clef was hers! 

'Think again Umi.' Thought Umi-chan. She smiled sweetly at Clef who smiled back. 

"You really like the pink robes?" Asked Clef. 

Umi-chan nodded. 

"I like them more," said Umi. 

"Nuh-uh!" Umi-chan cried. 

Both girls got really big heads which were bright red as they clenched their fists. 

Suddenly Nova bit into the ham. 

Fuu sweat dropped. 

"Just think, tomorrow's the wedding," Ferio whispered softly into her ear. 

Fuu nodded. "I'm afraid..."   
  



	9. The Wedding

Chapter Nine 

The Wedding   
  


Hikaru helped Fuu into her dress. "You look so grown up Fuu-can!" 

Umi rolled her eyes. 

Fuu smiled. 

"And you look so pretty!" Hikaru cooed. 

"Do I really?" Fuu replied as she giggled. 

Umi nodded. 

Nova and Nova2 came into the room. 

"Where are your dresses?" Umi asked them. 

Nova and Nova2 sweat dropped. 

"They were outside." Nova2 said as she pointed out the window. 

"And then came a bug." Nova continued. 

"And it was really big and stuff and looked like it was really flammable." 

"And so... WE SET HIM ON FIRE!" Nova yelled. 

"And now you have no dresses." Hikaru said with a sigh. 

Both Nova's nodded. 

Fuu shrugged. "They can wear their regular clothes." 

'Novas in dresses scare me....' Fuu thought to herself. 

"And now it's time for the old tradition," Umi announced. 

"Do we set her on fire?" Nova2 asked. 

Umi shook her head. 

"Ohhh! We hack her with a sword?" Nova asked. 

"No! No! No!" Umi yelled. 

Fuu laughed. 

"Ferio wanted to come in. But I told him Fuu was in here without her clothes and Umi and Hikaru were here." Nova said suddenly. 

Fuu sighed. "You always seem to twist things around...." 

"Now back to that tradition." Umi said impatiently. 

"Eating lots of chocolate and getting really sick!" Hikaru cried. 

"That's Halloween miss Hikaru." Fuu corrected. 

"Oh." 

"The something old, something new, something borrowed, and something blue tradition!" Umi yelled. 

Fuu sweat dropped. 

"Something old!" Nova and Nova2 yelled before running out of the room. 

The returned with a sock. 

"It's Clef's, so it's really old!" Nova2 cried. 

Umi threw it out the window. "Even I don't want that..." 

Fuu picked up her bracelet that Ferio had made her. "This is old." 

Umi clapped her hands, "perfect!" 

Hikaru picked up a banana, "This is new!" 

Fuu sweat dropped. 

"How about the new bracelet Ferio made you?" Umi suggested. 

"Huh?" Fuu said looking confused. 

Umi handed Fuu the small package. Fuu carefully tore open the paper. And there in a box was another silver bracelet. Inscribed on it was: Fuu+Ferio=4ever. 

Fuu smiled. 

"Something borrowed..." Umi said as she placed a finger on her chin. 

"You can barrow my shoes." Nova replied. 

Fuu sweat dropped. 

"Barrow my lucky rabbits foot Fuu!" Hikaru cried as she thrust it into Fuu's hand. 

"Thank you miss Hikaru...I think..." Fuu replied as she sweat dropped. 

"Something blue." Umi said. "Last one." 

"Fuu's got blue flowers on her under wear!" Nova announced. 

"Um... Yeah.... But let's not show everyone. Or tell them, please." Fuu replied. 

The decided they'd put a few blue flowers in Fuu's hair. 

"If you see a big bug let us know." Nova2 said as she held up her flame thrower. 

"Ready to go get married Fuu-chan?" Hikaru asked. 

"Ready as I'll ever be I suppose." Fuu said with a smile. 

Everyone took their places as Fuu got ready to walk down the isle. 

Nova started to cry. "Weddings always make me cry!" 

Clef preformed the ceremony. 

"Fuu repeat after me. I Fuu, take thee Ferio." Clef said. 

"I Fuu take thee Ferio." 

"To have and to hold." 

"To have and to hold." 

"In sickness and in health." 

"In sickness and in health." 

"For richer or for poorer." 

"For richer or for poorer." 

"Until death do us part." 

"Until death do us part." 

She slipped a golden ring onto Ferio's finger. 

Clef then turned to Ferio. 

"Ferio, repeat after me. I Ferio, take thee Fuu." 

"I Ferio take thee Fuu." 

"To have and to hold." 

"To have and to hold." 

"In sickness and in health." 

"In sickness and in health." 

"For richer or for poorer." 

"For richer or for poorer." 

"Until death do us part." 

"Until death do us part." 

Ferio slipped a gold wring onto Fuu's shaking finger. 

"I now pronounce you husband and wife, you may now kiss the bride." 

Fuu and Ferio kissed while everyone cooed. 

"So sweet!" Nova and Nova2 sobbed. 

"I love you Fuu," Ferio said with a smile. 

"I love you Ferio." Fuu replied. 

"I love Hikaru!" Nova cried. 

Everyone sweat dropped. 

When Fuu threw her bouquet.....Clef was the one to catch it! 

Both Umi and Umi-chan winked at Clef who blushed. 

"He's mine." Umi-chan whispered. "You can have Ascot." 

Umi glared at her. 

Fuu and Ferio left for the honeymoon. We will not go into detail, besides the fact that they lived happily ever after... As well as you can with the their friends around. 

THE END 

_____________________________________________________________________________ 

Nova: End? NO! 

FuuMegami: I'm afraid so. 

Nova: Waaa! 

FuuMegami: Don't worry they'll be a sequel to this also. 

Nova: YAY! 

FuuMegami: Plus there's my Fuu+Ferio story Forever With you. Bai bai minna-chan! 


End file.
